The instant invention relates generally to accessories for motorcycles and bicycles but more specifically it relates to a harness for a motorcyclists and the like.
Numerous accessories for motorcycles and bicycles have been provided in the prior art that are useful for improving the safety of vehicle riders. Typically some such items are backrests, luggage carriers, child seats and safety harnesses. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,353 to Foulds; 4,053,091 to Martelet and 4,560,097 to Reynolds et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, the would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.